The Gerudo seduction dance
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Link has been captured by the thieving tribe known as the Gerudo. Whatever will happen to him when their leader decides he'd make a good addition to their ranks, whether he wants to or not?
1. The Gerudo seduction dance

**The Gerudo seduction dance**

*Note: This fiction takes place in the Ocarina of time timeline and the story begins right after adult Link saves every carpenter from the Gerudo fortress.

Chapter 1: The capture

Link had done it. He just saved every man the Gerudo captured without being seen by any of the guards. It proved most difficult, considering that the perimeters were heavily watched by an impressive number of guards which were heavily disciplined, never setting of their patrol route. The only problem he encountered during his rescue of those men was that guard with the scimitars which always appeared for some reason right after he spoke to one of the captive of the fortress. That girl proved a tough opponent, but always ran away leaving the key after each defeat. She was good, but not as good as Link with a bladed weapon. Even though he had finished and should have gotten away as fast as he could after finishing his rescue of those workers, he could not stop thinking about why those workers wanted so badly to go to the Gerudo, considering they were known to be reclusive as a race and would certainly not tolerate any trespassers on their ground. They were beautiful, for sure, but they were deadly.

While Link was lost in his thoughts, Namira, the Gerudo that was ranked as the leader in charge while Nabooru was away watched silently that man, hidden in a dark corner behind several crates. To think that this man would be able to pass unseen in her fortress and defeat her in single combat was a thought she would have laughed about before, but after seeing this man in action, she was heavily impressed. This man was mostly worthy to be called one of the Gerudo honorary members, but seeing as he was attacking and stealing Gerudo property, he had to be captured and brought down. Seeing as he was vulnerable while lost in his mind, she ran toward him while whistling loudly, which was a signal that she needed a large number of backups.

Link, while seeing the same woman he fought a good number of times running toward him, got his sword out, ready to duke it out one more time. She approached, but Link was ready for her. Swords clashed in a fierce duel. Even though she had two well made scimitars, Link was well trained by his childhood of exploring dungeons and defeating monsters many times his size, he could take her down most easily. However, he heard many footsteps coming from the alleys and doors close to him, signalling that many guards were coming. Not long after he heard the footsteps, Link was in a truly bad position, at least a dozen Gerudo guards, each equipped with a spear were upon him. Even though he was a great swordsman, he knew he could not take them all. He did not even have the time for thinking, as soon as he saw he was overwhelmed, Namira hit him on the back of the head, putting him unconscious.

After seeing he was neutralized, Namira ordered that he was to be rid of all his equipment and chained down in a dungeon room. She had to think about what would happen to this Hylian troublemaker.

Chapter 2: The decision

Link woke up in a dark room, chained up on the wall. The room only had one torch as a source of light, which made him able to see the vast emptiness of his cell. He had chains on both his wrist and ankles and one on his waist, which made his movements very restricted. He thought that he could perhaps use a piece of his equipment to save himself from that situation, but soon realized that the only thing he had left were his clothes. Link knew now that he was in danger and hoped for somebody to save him.

Meanwhile, Namira, in her room, was thinking about what to do about this Hylian man. Walking unseen in a grand fortress and defeating her in combat were no small feats. This man could have much to offer, considering his prowess, the equipment they just go from him and even his look. She was ashamed to admit it to herself, but he was a cutie. A strong ,cunning and beautiful warrior. The kind of mate that would make very strong and intelligent children. A man who could train every guards in this fortress, rising the strength and reputation of the Gerudo people tenfold. But she knew just by looking at him that he was disgusted by thieves and would not relent for her. If he was as strong-willed as she thought he was, he would never accept the offer of being one the Gerudo mate, somebody who could make sure that every Gerudo who wanted release or get children without leaving the fortress could get it with his help. Thinking about it for a long time, she realized she knew a way to make sure he would accept willingly her offer: the Gerudo seduction dance. It was a dance that was passed down from generation to generation, but got lost to the tribe when Nabooru forbid it, considering it to be dishonourable. It was a dance that could seduce any man and remove his will, making him a complete slave to the dancer. It was used before on ancient prisoners so that some Gerudo could get impregnated without having to leave the tribe or the fortress. Seeing how this Hylian seemed like a perfect mating candidate. She had to use it on him. It was too much of an opportunity not to use it. It made at least 7 years since Nabooru was last seen. She was the leader now. Her decision was made; she would enslave the Hylian to make sure her plan would work in the long run. She knew however that if he was strong-willed, she would have to do it many times and remove small parts of his resistance during each session.

Chapter 3: The dance of seduction

Link continued his inspection of his cell, thinking hard about what he could do to escape his predicament. However, after a while, he heard several footsteps coming toward his cell. There were two Gerudo women, coming with a rug and some more torches. There also was the woman he fought many time, who was dressed a bit differently this time around, she still had her red harem pants, but she wore a red bra that was a bit smaller this time, making her cleavage much more visible. She wore no face veil this time, but wore one over her belly, hiding her stomach and navel.

Namira made sure to do everything in order to look alluring, so that when she begins, this Hylian would not be able to look away from her beauty. She asked her two servants to put more torches on, making sure that he could see her well. The servant also placed a rug on the floor, a beautiful a big rug that would cover much of the floor, so that Namira would have enough place to do the Gerudo seduction dance. Namire then placed herself on the rug, making sure she faced the Hylian.

Greeting young Hylian. My name is Namira.

Link did not answer back, suspicious of what exactly was happening.

It takes great courage to raid a fortress of warrior women to rescue civilians. I am very impressed with your talent and courage; therefore I want to reward you with a dance my tribe do only for those deemed worthy. I hope you will enjoy it.

Right after saying her line to the Hylian, she removed he veil covering her stomach, preparing herself for the Gerudo dance of seduction.

Link did not know how stunned he would turn out to be when she removed her veil. Her belly had some strange lining drawn on them and she wore a red belly jewel that seemed to sparkle madly with the light caused by the torches.

Seeing his reaction to her beautiful, muscular and well-toned stomach, she decided to act upon it to start her dance, swaying her hips back and forth in a slow manner, making sure he could follow the movements she made. She moved her hips in a wide arc, showing how flexible she was to the young Hylian man.

Link looked at her with a growing interest, seeing how well she danced. Her slow movements, accentuated with the lines on her belly and the sparkling of her belly jewel mesmerized him, his head swaying in rhythm with her belly, his eyes glued to the spectacle he was seeing.

Namira continued the dance, which seemed to have the desired effect on the young one. Not one to pass an opportunity, she began to go slightly faster, adding some belly rolling like she was supposed to.

Link could not take his eyes off her. He found her simply stunning, a true piece of art. He had a little trouble keeping on the swaying rhythm, but kept on trying, not wanting to miss one single moment of that wonderful dance.

Namira knew now that she could implement some new thought into his mind now simply by speaking to him in a commanding, but sweet and loving tone.

You love this dance, don't you?

Link simply nodded and continued to watch her.

-You love the way I move my body. The way my belly bends and undulates for you. Tell me your name young man.

-...Link.

She knew now that he was in the trance effect the Gerudo seduction dance did on men. She had him, but she knew that she had to take her time with him, so that he would not just be a slave, but a willing one.

Do you know why you love this dance so much, Link?

No...

It is simply because you have a belly fetish. You love seeing beautiful bellies and navel. Well-toned, flat and beautiful bellies.

Link found it to be true. Her belly was the part he preferred about her. Thinking about it, every time he saw a Gerudo, be it Namira or a guard, he always took a good look at their navel.

From now on, Link, every time I shall say "are you ready, young Hylian", you will look directly at my belly until I command you otherwise. Did you understand that?

...Yes.

After implanting this command, Namira slowly stopped her dancing. However, before she was completely finished, she had one last thing to say to the young entranced Hylian.

You will not remember anything I said to you. When contemplating about your belly fetish, you will realize you always had it. You will also not remember directly the trigger sentence, but still act upon it the way I ordered you to. The only thing you shall remember about our encounter is my wonderful dance and how much you loved it.

After finishing her sentence, Namira stopped her dance and snapped her fingers, waking Link from his trance.

Did you like my dancing, young one?

I loved it.

I thank you humbly. My servants will now serve you a meal and let you drink some water, so that you still have some energy. I shall see you tomorrow to talk with you.

With that said, she bowed before him, and then left the cell, leaving her two servants to tend to his need for food and also leaving the rug there. After regaining her quarters, she smiled. She had planted the seed for her plan.

Chapter 4: The return of Namira

Link had much food for thoughts after the departure of Namira, thinking how much he liked her dance, but also thinking how much he lover seeing her belly. The Gerudo may be a thieving race, but they were smashingly beautiful. They all showed their midriff, which kinda excited him. He then tried to sleep, thinking about the beautiful Namira and her wonderful dance.

The very next day, Namira descended into the dungeons, wearing the same outfit she had when she danced for Link. Seeing him helpless toward her aroused her. It was a sign that she knew how pretty she was. After arriving in the cell, she took the same place on the rug: right in front of Link.

Link saw Namira arriving and could not help but be overwhelmed by her beauty. Remembering her dance and the way her belly moved, how her deep and round navel was amazing. He still wondered though why she was here, hoping she would dance for him once more.

Namira saw the interest in Link eyes and could not help being proud of it. How the Gerudo seduction dance could work wonderfully. She however had to move on to the next phase of her plan.

Greeting again, Hylian. The more I think about your accomplishments, the more I think you deserve to see that dance again. It would even make me proud to dance for one such as you.

Link was overjoyed; he would see that dance again!

Now, are you ready young Hylian?

As if by magic, Link stared directly unto the object of his desire: the belly of Namira. He could not take his eyes of her stomach.

Namira saw that the trigger worked perfectly and tested it, moving around the room and seeing that wherever she was, Link stared at her belly. She then put herself in position for her dance and begun. This time, she danced at normal speed, knowing that Link would still keep up with her swaying.

You do love this dance and my wonderful belly. You wish you could kiss it and lick it. You do wish you could touch whenever it pleases you?

Yes.

She remarked that he no longer hesitated to answer her. Perhaps he wasn't as strong-willed as she thought he was. Nonetheless, she would still take her time with him, as she took great pleasure enslaving him.

Do you know why you have this urge to touch my stomach, young one?

No, I do not.

I shall tell you. One would think it as simple lust, but you and I know better.

What do you mean?

A noble Hylian such as you. You are a pure one. You wish to touch me because you have fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with me.

Realising she told the truth, Link blushed, but kept his eyes on the dance nonetheless.

Even though I find you attractive, I cannot be with you.

Why not?

I cannot and do not wish to leave my tribe, for I am their leader. The only man I could ever love would have to serve my tribe with me. Devoted to me as well as the Gerudo tribe.

The new shocked Link to his core. His opinion of the Gerudo tribe was poisoning his only chance to be with the delightful Namira. Perhaps he misjudged the Gerudo, if Namira was their leader; they had to be a good people. A wonderful and beautiful person like Namira could not lead her tribe toward misery and hate, but toward a great future.

Seeing the effect her words had on Link, Namira smiled. Her plan was close to be fulfilled, but she still wished to take her time. She had to still make sure her dance was most pleasing to Link. She then swayed hers hips on a strict rhythm, then arched her back, making sure Link could see her belly bended like that. While her back was arched, she did rippling waves with her belly.

Link found the attractive dance most fascinating. Deepening his trance even further. It was easy to see in his eyes that he was completely entranced by the lovely Namira.

You will now only think of Gerudo females in your deepest and wildest sexual fantasies. Do you know why?

Why, lovely Namira?

Because the Gerudo women are the most beautiful women in the world, that is why.

Link could see the truth in her statement. The Gerudo did give birth to the ever mesmerizing Namira. The more he thought about it, the rest of the Gerudo women were also exceedingly beautiful. They were all well trained, slim. They had wonderful clothes and most of all; their bellies were beautiful and always showing.

Say it with me now: Namira is my one true love.

Namira is my one true love.

I would do anything for her.

I would do anything for her.

Repeat yourself those words mentally while watching me dancing now.

Link repeated the same two sentences like a mantra while watching her dance and undulates.

Namira then begun to slow her dancing a bit, but still had more thing to say that would influence him.

Now, you will not remember anything that I have said during my dance, but you will still remember them though as if they were your own thoughts. Tonight, you will sleep rather well and will dream of my dance danced by me and other Gerudo women, which will strengthen the love you fell for me.

Yes Namira.

Straight after his answer, Namira snapped her finger and stopped her dance, which awakened Link from his deep trance. Even after awakening, he still looked at Namira belly, not having been commanded so by Namira.

I know you loved this dance much more, as I a little more effort into it, but could you stop looking at my stomach, young one?

Link then stopped looking at her belly and looked at her from every angle he could. He saw how beautiful she truly was. How her body was perfection incarnated, how much he would give for a chance to be with her.

Admiring the effect her commands had on his mind, Namira returned a seductive smile to Link that would haunt every bit of his thoughts for the night. She was proud of what she did tonight, as she was really close to her endgame with the young Hylian.

Chapter 5: Almost done

Link had the most wonderful night of his whole existence, thinking about how much the Gerudo were truly and incredibly seductive, though none as much as his dear Namira, who he wished would come to dance for him once more.

Namira prepared herself again, putting the belly jewel in place and tracing down the lines that made the Gerudo seduction dance that powerful. Tonight, she would completely dominate the mind of Link and prove to herself that her plan was working. She then asked two of her servants to come with her, as she needed them for the third phase.

Link could not believe it when he heard several footsteps approach his cell, could it be his one true love, Namira?

As soon as she entered the cell, Namira knew by the look in Link eyes that he was a changed man. He no longer was the fierce intruder who liberated all the workers, but rather his soon-to-be willing slave. She then put herself in to position on the rug.

Greeting again, young and noble Hylian.

Greeting, most wonderful Namira.

She knew she had him now; his answers were definitely different in tone. He sounded more like someone madly in love with her, which was a sign the plan worked.

I have a proposition to make.

Which is?

I shall unchain you this moment, only if you promise not to flee your cell. As an added bonus, if you promise not to flee, I will dance for you once more to reward you.

It was a gamble, if he wasn't deeply affected enough; he would run away this very moment. However, if he did not run off at the promise of another session of her belly dancing for his own pleasure, she knew that she was completely in control of Link.

The servants then released the chains using keys they had on them. Link then started thinking about fleeing, but one look at Namira convinced him that he would get another chance for another time. Her dance was just not something he was willing to sacrifice.

Seeing how he was not moving and just continued looking at her, she smiled.

I knew you could not resist me. Are you ready, young Hylian?

As on cue, Link found his stare blocked at Namira stomach.

After her statement, she began dancing once more, this time slightly faster so that Link would have a hard time following everything, but would still try to.

I have found a way so that we can be together, my love.

Really?

The hope found in the voice of Link was exactly what Namira wanted to hear.

It would be quite easy, if we did what I am about to tell you, we could be together forever and I could dance for you every day.

Tell me.

You simply have to become my slave.

What do you mean?

As he asked his question, Namira danced slightly faster again, combining belly roll with hips swayin back and forth. She decided then that she would need the whole strength of the Gerudo seduction dance for this part.

Link could not follow her belly that well, she was going too fast. It was as if he saw her belly doubling, as if it was some kind of mirage or an illusion. He found it incredibly alluring and arousing. The sparkling effect of the belly jewel alone was amazingly seductive to him.

What I do mean by that is that you would do whatever I tell you to and you would believe me instantly. You will obey me.

Obey...

You will name me mistress and worship me.

Mistress...

I will be the single most important person to you in the whole wild world. You will adore me.

Adore...

My wish will be your command.

Wish...

My desires are gonna be orders to you.

Desires...

You are my slave.

I am your slave.

She knew he was on the rope now, but he still needed to be done. It was much better to be overdone than simply done in her opinion. She went closer to him while keeping her pace; making sure that her belly would wind up closer to his face.

I will now snap my finger and you will remember everything I told you during my dancing sessions in front of you. Knowing deep down that everything I told you is true. Knowing how much I went through to make sure you would fall in love with me. That you would gain an immense belly fetish and that your opinion on the Gerudo tribe would be changed. You will now know how much you loved it. How much you loved being hypnotized by my dance. How much you adored when you were under my control. You shall remember everything. You shall now stop looking at my dance and belly and remember.

Namira then snapped her fingers, releasing Link from the deepest trance he ever was in.

Now Link I offer you two choices. Would you rather go away from this fortress, from this dungeon and continue on with your life. If you choose so, I will give you back your equipment and let you leave without a fuss. Or perhaps would you rather stay as my slave, where I would make you obey my slightest whim, but you would have the chance to see me every day, see my dance everyday and be the father of a new generation of Gerudo that will be better with your help.

I...

What is your choice?

Link thought about the pros and the cons of each choice considering what happened to him these last days. He then looked at Namira and her wonderful belly.

I choose slavery.

Very well, now look closely.

Namira then unleashed again the whole force of the Gerudo seduction dance mere inches from Link face.

You have no past, the only thing that matters to you is your present day as the slave of the Gerudo tribe. I will now be known to you as your supreme mistress, but you shall also be a slave to the whole Gerudo tribe. Your future is slavery to the Gerudo tribe.

Link was in nirvana, with her supreme mistress belly so close to his face, he was truly and willingly receptive to the Gerudo seduction dance.

And now, as a symbol of you accepting your status as a slave. You will now kiss my belly.

Link approached his face to her navel and kissed it deeply and passionately. He was now and forever a slave of the Gerudo people.

The End.


	2. The Gerudo conversion spell

The Gerudo conversion spell

The sages were silent. The five of them, each of them having dominion over different aspects, were worried sick about a single thing: what had happened to the hero of time, Link? He was well on his way to save the final sage, the last one they needed to be able to bring the fight to Ganondorf and to save Hyrule, yet his progress had come to a complete halt over the last few months.

There was none a whisper about his exploits. He had not acquired any new power, or fought any monster from what they had heard, so the question was still hanging on their lips: Whatever did happen to the hero of time?

Saria, the sage of forest, worried about her prized friend, knew not just who could rid the world of such a heroic and strong person. The way he had handled the forest temple and the creatures within, there was no way he could have been simply defeated by any creature.

The same conclusion went for Darunia, who had seen Link defeat Volvagia by using the Megaton Hammer to crush his fiery head. Nothing could beat his sworn brother, that much the sage of fire knew.

Ruto, distressed about this knowledge, knew she could not really act upon it, as she had to stay hidden and prepare for the assault on Ganondorf. It was painful for her to know that the man she loved, yet could never be with, was perhaps in danger. Having to trust that he would be okay in the end, it was still with a heavy heart she did so.

Impa and Rauru, ever the silent one, shared the burden of the anxiousness and fears of the other sages, as they knew that even if they could not really go and track Link, they could contact someone else to do so for them, a trusted agent. Using some feeble energy to come in contact with the person in question, they hoped that he would prevail, as the fate of Hyrule rested on his shoulders.

The agent was Sheik, truly Princess Zelda in disguise, trained in the ways of the Sheikah, a tribe that had protected the royal family for countless generations. An expert in the arts of stealth and subterfuge, Sheik had to find just where the hero of time was now. The only clue she had was that the only sage that Link had to find now was the sage of spirits, with the temple of spirits being located in the desert.

Knowing Link and his ways, he had no doubt been caught up in a story or two during his travels, helping people in need like a true hero should. Since he had been on his way to the desert, perhaps it was by going the same way that Sheik would pinpoint his location.

Getting to the Gerudo Valley, she could see that the bridge had finally been repaired. Pleasantly surprised about this fact, she knew that the Gerudo had destroyed it and that builders had been sent to repair it, but the last time he had checked, the bridge had been incomplete, with the foreman yelling about the ineptitude of his workers. Sheik never had any idea what had happened, but perhaps the folks at the Gerudo Fortress knew.

Of course, he could very well just go there and demand stuff, as the Gerudo were fiercely protective of their territory, never letting any man enter. Of course, Sheik was not a man at all, but he could not blow his cover just to get some perhaps inconsequential answers about a question that had perhaps nothing to do with his present quest.

Choosing the subtle route, he began climbing along the mountain, his training having paid off as he felt sure of herself, his grip being firm on the rock as he moved with stealth, completely undetected by the Gerudo guards that were positioned on the wall. Seeing that he could go toward the fortress itself, he did so as he began to inspect the patrols the guard were on.

Surprised that there weren't so many guards out there, he could only see about a dozen, walking with their spears in hand, dressed like harem girls from tales. For such a big fortress, he had thought the security would be much tighter. Reaching the top of the highest of building, Sheik released his grip from the rocky wall he had been holding onto. Seeing that there was no vigil looking to see if anything was moving on the rooftops, he began to climb down through one of the window tailored in the rock structure of the buildings.

Arriving inside, Sheik began walking at a slow pace, getting ready to hide at the first sight of the enemies. He knew he could probably take one or two guards out if there was any need, but it would be better if he did not have to interact in any way with them if he could help it. Moving without making any sound, Sheik could hear the footsteps of guards incoming. Pinpointing them as close to his location, he went to the ceiling, as he tried to make himself very small, holding his breath and staying immobile to avoid being detected. The guards, moving close to him, seemed to never know he was there as the two Gerudo women talked.

-...keep telling you! You really gotta go see that man that Namira has captured. He truly is something.

-Well, maybe. It's just that I don't want to end up like...

Continuing their conversation unaware that an intruder had been on their way, the guards moved past the hearing range of Sheik. Curious about just what they were talking about, he decided to try and follow them from afar, as what they talked about seemed very interesting, but also relevant to just what he was here for.

Trying to gather their location through the sound of their voice, Sheik moved like a true Sheikah, unseen and unheard even in broad daylight. Unable to find them as his silence required a slow pace, he found something better as the sound of many voices gave her an opportunity for more information. Pinpointing all of this chatter to a single room, Sheik tried to catch a quick peak, just to see who was talking here.

What he saw was something he was unprepared for, as there were many women, none of them looking like warriors or even fighters. The fact that not all Gerudo were fighters and some were perhaps artists, dancers, servants or any other functions was logical, but what Sheik could not understand was a single fact: they were all pregnant. Some of them in a more advanced state than the others, but all showed a small bulging belly, indicating the fact that they carried a baby in their stomach. Each of them talking to another, the room was probably a place where all the impregnated Gerudo would pass the time, in company of others like themselves.

-The man is a charm, I tell you. This baby will be strong like him...

-And the way he is so into it when we come to mating. So adoring and caring.

-Namira truly made a right choice to offer him such a deal. It's a win/win situation, truly. No one can get enough of him it seems.

-Yes, but it is Namira he prefers and it shows.

-Sure, but it also shows that Namira is quite fond of him as well...

As that last bit had been said by one of the pregnant Gerudo, they all began to laugh and giggle, as there seemed to be some kind of inside joke to this that Sheik could not understand. Trying to understand more from their chatter, he was soon snapped back to reality by another pair of footsteps coming close to his position. Getting in a hiding position just in time, he could see that they were guards, yet they were unarmed. Strolling around without the rigid movement and vigilance of patrolling guards, the two Gerudo were caught in a fierce discussion.

-I told you last time, it is my turn now with the man. It makes since forever that I haven't had my turn with him and his loving ways.

-I did not know three days was forever to you.

-You know exactly what I mean. Look, you'll get your turn after me, it's just that ever since he has been converted to our cause, close to everyone has discovered the utter joy of a good male and I'm no different.

-Okay, okay, fine. But I'm next.

-Thank you Zafina.

Understanding that the both of them were going to see this mysterious new man in the fortress, Sheik was curious. Sincerely hoping the man in question was not who he thought he was, he still had to see for himself. Following the two guards, he lost sight of them as they both entered through a door, closing it behind them.

Anxious and a little fearful of what he would find behind the door, Sheik opened it as slowly and soundlessly as possible. Unfortunately for him, he could not see what he was dying to see, as there was a large bed covered with curtains in the room, where two people seemed to have some foreplay before going into the main act of lovemaking. Some of the silhouettes he could identify definitely were the Gerudo guards, who had clearly decided to share the man in question, having a threesome with him. The man, though, he could not identify as he could only hear small moans, muffled by the curtains and the other moans of approval from both women.

Entering the room, he tried not to perturb the scenery in any way, as he stepped carefully without touching the clothes laid on the floor, or the small plates of food that were there as well. Soon, he got close enough to open up the curtain a little bit, witnessing the horror of what was hidden behind them. All Sheik could see was the hero of time, Link, without his tunic, or any clothing for that matter, having unrestrained sex with two Gerudo women, enjoying it very much, submitting to every small suggestions they made. It was clear in the way he was acting that he was their sexual toy and that he loved it.

Despairing from the depraved attitude the legendary hero of time was having, Sheik could not even begin to perceive how screwed they all were if Link was putting his duty aside for such a crude lust and behaviour. Hearing them all come and moan loudly despite the curtains blocking a bit of the sound, Sheik knew he had to hide. Doing the same wall and ceiling trick he had done before, he went to a corner that would do the job for now.

Looking at the two Gerudo guards smiling as they went out of bed and dressed themselves, what shocked Sheik more was that Link had the very same expression on his face, having enjoyed this far more than he should have, from his point of view. What shocked him more, though, was what he said as they went away.

-I'll always be ready for you, my mistresses. Your desires shall always be order for me.

So that was it: he was severely brainwashed. If he was not in control of his own actions, there was perhaps a way to save him after all. He had not shirked his duties, but rather he had been diverted from them. How did the hero of time got that way, though, Sheik could not tell. About to try rescuing him from this situation, he could hear more footsteps coming this way, stopping right before the very chamber. Of course, Sheik could not exactly wait for many opportunities in broad daylight in an enemy fortress to be left alone. He would have to wait if he was to save Link from this terrible situation.

The door opening, the person that entered looked pretty important, or at least luxurious to the eyes of Sheik. Not that her clothes were particularly rich-looking, as she wore red harem pants along a red bra that left close to nothing to the imagination. What made her look a bit more lavishing, though, was the fact that she was adorned with jeweled earrings, a small tiara with a huge ruby on the front and the fact that her eyelids and lips were gold-colored. Something that was strange, to Sheik at least, was the linings on her belly and the red belly jewel in her navel. Unsure about what those things meant in the Gerudo tribe, Sheik knew he could figure it out if he perhaps observed her or listened for just a bit.

What he could see right away, though, was the fact that Link was even happier now that she had entered the room. Could she be the Namira the pregnant Gerudo were talking about? Link, unable to keep quiet and calm in her presence, went out of the bed, bowing on all four before her in a praying position.

-Supreme mistress Namira.

Smiling at the gesture that Link had done before her, the Gerudo known as Namira tapped her foot twice on the ground. Hearing this, Sheik concluded that it was a sign for him to rise, as he did so, looking into her eyes with a passion that was out of this world. As Namira returned his gaze, she began to kiss him, bringing her lips on his as her need was unleashed on him. Link, unable and unwilling to displease her, returned it, seeming to have enough energy and desire burning within him even after having completed a threesome moments ago. It seemed that it was not only his courage that was legendary, as his stamina could certainly be worthy of that praise. Breaking the kiss, Namira began stroking his hair a bit, smiling at him with warmth.

-You've done quite well today, it seems. The morale around here is really rising in the months you have been with us. Truly, getting you here as been a benediction for the whole tribe, as the children you will sire shall be the strongest yet, I just know it.

Sheik, having not yet figured out that the pregnant women were actually so because of Link, was shocked. All of these babies would be Link's children, continuing the lineage of the hero of time, albeit they would all be from the Gerudo tribe. Perhaps Namira knew not what she had done, but in doing so, she had actually made her tribe rise in importance with a colossal jump. Still, she had no right to keep the hero of time to do his duty and save the land. Sheik had to find a way to rescue him from this state of mind.

-It is my greatest pleasure, supreme mistress. All I do, I do for the love of the Gerudo tribe...and for you, my true love.

Pushing him gently on the bed, Namira looked at Link with a proud and passionate face, filled with lust. She was going to reward him greatly for such words and the constant acts he did for the good of the whole Gerudo tribe. She would indeed reward him in the best way possible, with something he loved very much.

Beginning to sway her hips in front of him, she began doing the Gerudo seduction dance, the very ritual that had made him fall desperately in love with her and the Gerudo race, rendering him submissive to every of their commands.

Link, knowing full well what she intended to do, look at the superb performance, preferring it to everything he knew. The blissful sensation of obedience and love it brought to his head was the very best feeling he knew and to visit this peaceful state was the greatest gift he could ever ask for.

Unsure about why this supreme mistress was dancing for what she assumed was their collective love slave, Sheik tried to figure out what she was doing. Looking at her, his eyes soon became transfixed on her stomach, finally seeing the beauty in such movements. Her sways brought some unknown light to his very soul, as he began to desire a single touch to her being.

Namira, beginning to roll her belly, knew that Link was hopelessly addicted to the Gerudo seduction dance. Fortunately for him, she did not mind doing it for him, as their nights together were always unforgettable thanks to this. He was always such a devout and passionate lover after seeing the dance, it was uncanny. It was even hotter for her to know how much under her power she was, to know that he was totally hers thanks to her amazing beauty.

Still, she was unaware of the fact that another person was watching her, someone who was unaware of the fact that he was falling for the powerful dance as well. Sheik, becoming totally lost in the rolls and circles the delectable stomach was doing, lost track of time as he seemed to perceive every single movement the sublime belly did. The linings and belly gem seemed to sparkle from the feeble light of the torches, accentuating the effect greatly to his staring eyes. He had no idea those women could be so grateful, so absurdly beautiful in such ways. Staring at Namira, he held his place on the ceiling and walls firmly, his muscles tending as the rest of his focus and concentration went to the dance.

Seeing Link easily entranced by the dance she was offering him, Namira smiled pleasantly, knowing that he was not offering any resistance. Far from it, even, as this was something he grew to adore and she knew it. Beginning to speak to him in a sultry way, she still continued her dance as she did circles with her belly.

-Go on, you can begin to praise me. You know how much I love to be described by your generous words, my sweet little slave.

As Link began to enumerate like the good hypnotized slave he was, thoughts of doing the same began to enter Sheik's mind. He was getting very aroused by this dance, his body heating up uncontrollably as he enjoyed this far more than he should. Knowing very well that speaking up would betray his position, he fought the urge to do as she said, continuing his admiration of the exotic dance she was showing.

Pleased that her little slave had given her some good attention and praise, Namira knew that playtime would be over soon. She was getting quite horny now, hoping for the game to finish so that the real thing could be spoken in moans and screams of approval. She needed him and she had to let him know with a simple command.

-Cum.

As Link exploded with glee, Sheik could not resist it any more than he did. His body having registered too much pleasure and his mind too much approval to the whole thing, he could not disobey such a command even if he wanted to. His hypnotized mind taking the command into action, he exploded as well, moaning loudly as well. Having been rather lonely for a large part of his life, Sheik knew not how to restrain his sexuality and his reactions to it, therefore his shouting was not something he could control.

Hearing another shout coming from the ceiling, Namira and Link looked at Sheik, who was panting, still a bit hypnotized from the Gerudo seduction dance as he looked at the sexy belly of Namira. Link, surprised by such a sight, knew that this could be a real threat to his supreme mistress, as he grabbed a metallic plate from the floor, tossing it expertly to Sheik's face.

The last thing Sheik saw, as the plate hit him spot on, was Namira's belly, which he was still looking at. Blacking out, he got unconscious by this blow, landing on the floor as a result.

Regaining his senses, he could see that he was in a dark room, barely lit by a single torch. Trying to get out of there, he could sense some very tight rope restraining his movements, as he was pinned down to a table. Trying to inspect things further, he saw his naked body, revealing to anyone who dared look that he actually was a woman in disguise. Panicking about this, Sheik could still feel the mask on his face, but he knew that if it was removed, Ganondorf would surely find him and kill him.

-Hehehe, don't worry, I left the mask on. I prefer not to see your face, my little spy...

Recognizing the voice very well, Sheik knew that this was Namira, the one who had made that devilishly alluring dance, rendering him completely helpless before such beauty. Namira, still clad in the same getup as before, looked at him as she bent over to inspect him further.

-Well, you are full of surprise, my little spy. Not only you were able to get inside the fortress without being seen, but you also disproved one of my theories about my dance. I always thought that my dance could not affect women, but you have been affected quite well it seems.

Spinning her belly for two seconds to prove her point, Namira smiled as she saw that whenever she did some alluring moves with her Belly, Sheik's gaze fixated on it. However hard she tried to deny it, she had become attracted to her stomach, which was a huge advantage for Namira.

-Now, my little spy, I truly do not care who you really are and why you are here. Really, I don't. What I do care about, though, is the fact that you have abilities that could truly benefit the Gerudo tribe.

Sheik, trying very hard not to gaze at her stomach, replied to this blasphemous statement.

-I'll never teach you anything, you vile kidnapper and brainwasher.

-Oh, but you will, my little spy. Here's why.

Picking up a pot from the ground, she began spreading some kind of sweet-smelling oil on Sheik's nude body. Being entirely covered in this thick liquid, Sheik could not move out of the way as the sweet smell made its way under his mask and through his nose.

-This is what will seal the deal, my friend. Now watch me dance and know bliss.

Beginning her Gerudo seduction dance afresh, she did it solely for this spy now, enjoying the irony of the situation. Beginning by swaying her hips to and fro, she looked intensively at Sheik, who could do nothing but look at her dance, falling for the beauty it radiated once more. His mind still weak from the first time, his resistance was at an all-time low.

The oil still sticking on his nude body, it stayed there as it glued itself to his body. Not a single drop dripped away, as the Sheikah trained woman that thought of himself like a man smiled under that mask at the sight of the gorgeous Namira. The dancer, beginning to speak sensually, knew that this was only a matter of time before this woman would surrender.

-Do not feel ashamed that you are admitting to yourself a simple fact: Gerudo women are beautiful and deserve to be worshipped. It is simple logic to come to that conclusion, after all. However, Gerudo women are usually very skilled in most aspects, but you overshadows us in some areas, do you know what this means?

Being weaved around in her web; Sheik knew not where she was going with this. His eyes still glued on the fantastic performance, he could not even fathom the concept of refusing to answer her question.

-No. I do not know.

Seeing that the spy was playing along, Namira continued as she shook her hips from side to side in a quick succession in order to confuse his thoughts.

-It is very simple: you are worthy of being a Gerudo. Perhaps you were always meant to be one and you never knew? In any case, I would love to welcome you in the tribe, my sweet little spy, but you have to want it first.

Unsure about the reasons and logics in these statements, Sheik was still tempted a bit, if only to see that dance once more. It was so beautiful, he could surely perceive becoming a Gerudo in order to see it again.

These thoughts entering his mind, the oil began to get slowly absorbed inside his body, as his skin began to tan a little bit from the result. Becoming a bit curvier in all the right places, his body began to twist like his mind.

Happy to see such a thing happening, Namira continued as she circled her navel with her hands, making the focus the red belly jewel for a few seconds.

-You are a Gerudo, I am sure of it. You were meant to be with us, to be mine.

The dance clouding her mind, Sheik was also unaware that the oil kept getting absorbed in his skin, turning his skin completely and deeply tanned, even under his mask. The breasts growing, they reached an alluring size as Sheik was slowly turning into a Gerudo.

This was the secret of the Gerudo conversion spell, which was concentrated inside oil. Any female that wished to forfeit her ancient life and join the Gerudo could spread the think liquid on themselves and wish to become part of the tribe, effectively transforming them into Gerudo. Of course, this rewrote their whole personality and made them very loyal and subservient to the Gerudo tribe, but for some people, it was either this or execution, as the oil had been usually used in times of war.

Sheik would never have accepted such a change, but the Gerudo seduction dance proved to be an effective tool in changing the mind of those that were easily seduced. The short blonde hair soon turned into long red hair, as the facial traits under the mask began to twist to adjust themselves to Gerudo standard. Full lips, a pointy nose, red hair and were added to Sheik, who was now forgetting everything about himself, excluding his training.

Now convinced about being a Gerudo, she forgot her ancient name, as she saw that Namira, her commander was dancing for her while she was strapped to a table. Information soon filling her mind to replace what she had lost, she began to know much more about the Gerudo culture and lore, becoming one with every aspects of it.

Sheik was no more, replaced by a superb and deadly Gerudo woman without any name yet. Fortunately, Namira was there to help her with this and with any direction she would need in life.

-Ah, Fiora, I see you have woken up, my dear bodyguard.

The newly named Fiora, filling her empty mind with facsimiles of old memories, looked at the person she had sworn to protect with her life.

-What am I doing here, mistress Namira? Have I displeased you in any way?

-No, Fiora. You were simply delirious after having worked too hard for too long. I do believe you are meant to receive some sort of recreation. I've been working you too hard, I apologize.

-Nonsense, mistress. I am your bodyguard and I have to work with you each moment of everyday.

-Very well, come with me and we'll try the newest male acquisition of the tribe. Have you tested him yet?

-I do not think so, mistress.

-Then you will love it. I'll give you a shot alone with him and you'll see just how extraordinary he is.

Smiling at the thought of her caring mistress wishing for her to relax a bit, Fiora followed her, unaware that this was the actual start of her new life as a fierce warrior of the Gerudo tribe.


End file.
